Shinigami Twins
by Meiraiu
Summary: Meet my two OCs, Kumiko, Death the Kid's twin sister, and Mei, a wanderer from Black Star's past.Rated T for Child abuse, cursing, and Kid's Sexiness. :3 Spoilers up to chapter 74 I think.
1. A BIRTHDAY

**Welcome! To the World of SoulEater enjoy my wonderful story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

My name is Kumiko. I don't know my father, but I live with my mother; she is always there for me. Weird things happen sometimes; like, why do I have to dye my hair every other day? Why does my mother get nervous every time the doorbell rings? Why does it make me sick when things are messed up or out of place?

But this is the life I have; my mother never talks about my father. She laughs sometimes when I get mad at something because it isn't straight. She says I'm definitely my father's daughter…

She confuses me, of course maybe that's normal… I wouldn't know, because everyone calls me weird- a freak. Is it because of my golden eyes? I don't have a lot of friends, and I've never had a boyfriend even though I'm almost fourteen.

I never ask my mom why I'm different; she doesn't like to talk about it. This is my life though…

"Kumiko! Dinner is ready!" My mother called, suddenly interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled and walked to the kitchen. It is my birthday dinner, and tomorrow I turn fourteen.

I sat at the table. The food looked delicious, and I could tell mom had been crying again; she tried to hide it, but I knew…

Halfway through the meal, I heard knocking on the door. My mother froze up, as usual… She smiled at me and walked to the door.

As soon as she opened it, she screamed. I jumped up and ran towards the kitchen counter, grabbing a knife. I turn to see three people enter the room, one being my mother who was now crying hysterically, and two tall men.

The first man was dressed in a suit. He has medium-length red hair and green eyes. The second man was frightening; he had medium length blondish-gray hair and glasses, there was a huge screw sticking out of his head and… he was covered in stitching…

I scream silently and back up against the counter, I hold the knife up and try not to shake.

The red-haired man breaks the silence, "See Stein, I told you we would just scare her."

I glare at him, "I'm not afraid of you freaks!"

Stein turns to the man, "She's not afraid, Spirit, she just said so."

My mother glares at the men, "You can't have her! Death has no right, she is my daughter!"

I look around confused before Spirit speaks again, "You know she can't fit in here, she should at least meet her brother and father. By the way, how did you manage to hide her Sanzu lines?"

My mother drops to the ground, sliding her head into her hands. "I have no choice, do I?" she whispers.

The men shake their heads as they walk towards me; I scream and swing the knife at Stein. It was a direct hit— he didn't except me to hit him. He jumps back as the knife runs through his flesh, he was bleeding severely.

Quickly, Spirit walks towards me and hits me in the back of the neck; I fall to my knees, staring up at these men. I begin to black out. 


	2. DAD?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I slowly blink my eyes open and I look around. I am in a nurse's office. I feel fine though, even the bruise on my neck is gone. I always heal quickly though...

I think back to last night, the man said I had a brother…Is it true? Do I really have a brother? But the more important thing is…where am I?

I look out the window in the room. I can see a city around the big building I'm inside. A sign nearby says "Death Weapon Meister Academy" I'm confused. A meister is like someone who wields something, but what does that have to do with death?

Suddenly, the door swings open. I drop onto the bed pretending to be asleep. Four people enter the room: Spirit, Stein, and two new people.

One is strange looking. He's like a Grim Reaper or something; he looks like the Grim Reaper from stories, except he seems friendlier.

The other is a boy— he is my age and he looks so much like me. We both have gold eyes and dark hair…his hair has three white lines running through it. Those lines... they stand out so much, and they just ruin everything. He wears a symmetrical suit, and stands as symmetrically as he can… but those three white lines… they just stand out.

Everything is quiet for a moment as I nearly fall asleep for real.

Then Spirit speaks, "Should I wake her, Lord Death?"

The strange man nods, Spirit's hand reaches towards me; it's getting closer, about to touch me, but I jump back right before he touches me. I jump out of bed, hitting the wall.

My muscles are tensed, and I don't want them to hurt me…

"Where's my mom!?" I shout.

"Don't you want to be introduced first?" asks Death, his voice is comical. Definitely not what I expected…

I look from face to face as I try to figure out what's going on. I sigh as I lean up against the wall. I'm trapped, so I have no choice. I look up at the strange group and nod.

Stein starts, "I am Doctor Franken Stein, teacher at DWMA."

Spirit is next, "I'm Death Scythe." That's all he said. He appears to be sulking about something though. I wonder why Dr. Stein called him Spirit…

Next is the strange figure, "Hahaha, apparently your mother told you nothing. I am Lord Death, your father. Isn't that a surprise?" I look at him confused. He's my dad? But if my dad is Lord Death…then what the hell am I?

As I sit down on the bed and think, the boy coughs and introduces himself, "My name is Death the Kid." He looks just as confused as I am about everything, even though he tries to hide it.

A few minutes later, a blue man runs into the room and shouts for Lord Death and Death Scythe. They both leave. The boy is standing near the entrance, but doesn't leave.

I look up at Stein, confused. "What's going on?" 


	3. QUESTIONS

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

Stein sighed as he sat down on the bed. Death the Kid relaxed a bit. I looked from face to face hoping for an explanation.

"I'll leave this to you then, Doctor Stein." Kid then turned and walked out.

Stein turned to me and smiled half-heartedly, "Kid is a little put down… He didn't know he had a sister until you were brought here yesterday. He is older by around eight minutes though, I don't think you will be able to live that down."

He looked at me intently before continuing, "I think a change of clothes and a shower would be nice?"

I look at him closely, "Yes, but then you are going to have to explain to me what's going on."

Stein nods "The bathroom is over their, clothes are in the cabinet." With that he left.

I sigh and look around… "I don't have much of a choice anymore…" I walked over to the cabinet and opened it inside there is a little suit; it is similar to the one that Kid was wearing. I'm a little more comfortable now…

I walk into the bathroom and step into the shower, the warm water feels so nice…I look at my hands to see the black die is running out of my hair…what was my mother always hiding from me…

After I cleaned up I dried off and looked in the mirror my pure black hair now had three white lines in them just like Kid…except mine are on the right… his are on the left…

Mom always knew this….and she never told me… but what exactly is this?

I stepped back into the room now dressed in my new clothes looking like a new person…

Stein walked back in several minutes later. He turned to me and smiled weakly again.

I look at him closely before I start to ask questions,

"What am I?

"You are a shinigami, a direct descendent of Death."

"Where am I?

"You are at the DWMA. You will be starting Classes as soon as you are ready."

I nodded and then everything made sense I remembered when I was younger someone was talking to me about the DWMA, apparently Lord Death…Dad…works here to train young meisters and weapons…

I look up at him closely, "am I a meister or a weapon?"

He smiles, "Ha, very blunt…good, I have been watching you and my best guess is that you are a meister, like your father and brother."

I nod and stare down at the bed for a couple seconds, "I need a partner then."

Stein frowns, "that's the thing not a lot of people come partway through the year…we have no meisterless weapons. Unless someone dies then you are currently weaponless."

I nod again and sit on the bed; He looks at me and adjusts the screw in his head. Stein then turns and leaves me alone with my thoughts. 


	4. BLACKSTAR AND SOUL

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 4: BlackStar AND SOUL

I lay in the bed thinking, I'm a meister…. But I have no weapon… I need to trust someone as a weapon… how can I do that? Every time I trust someone it turns out they are hiding something…

I don't really know how to fight… I guess Mom taught me self-defense but not with any weapons, it was all martial arts… could I fight with a scythe? No…I need to find someone who I can trust… So that leaves no one.

I looked around the room I was in. The clock says it is noon. My stomach rumbles as I look around… I never did finish dinner… I stand up and open the door. I immediately run into a short blue-haired boy and bigger boy with white hair and very sharp-looking teeth.

"Ummm, w-who are you guys?" I stutter.

The short boy immediately jumps up and shouts, "I am BlackStar, I will transcend the gods!"

I nod, "Ok then, that's awesome who are you?" I say to the other boy, "And do you guys just like to sit in front of doors?"

"I'm Soul Eater; we heard there was a new kid. That's you right?"

"Yeah, I'm Kumiko."

"Nice to meet you," BlackStar extends his hand to me. "Oh, and I'm the strongest here so don't even try and be stronger."

I grin, "Really, you sure about that?"

Soul laughs, "I think that's a challenge, BlackStar."

BlackStar jumps up, "Really?! Yahoo! Let's fight!" Then he pulls me and Soul out to the front of the building.

"Hey!" I shout, "There's two of you and one of me!"

The boys turn, "So?"

I smile and turn towards them. I guess this was a good way to start this new life; I tighten my hands into fists and position myself.

Mom always said I was good at fighting; let's see if she was just saying that. Soul shifts into a scythe and lands in BlackStar's hands, it doesn't seem right though. I gasp when I see that as I look closely at them, I see swirling orbs with different patterns. are these souls?  
I guess so… Soul's and BlackStar's Soul's don't match well…I look up to see a small crowd has gathered, I see two faces I recognize: Kid and Stein. I look back towards BlackStar as he dashes towards me, he is fast but he's overbalanced by soul.

I smile; this was going to be easy…I dodge the first slash easily, and I respond by striking BlackStar directly in the face. I was going to end this fast… He flew backwards into the building, but I was just getting started. I loved the feeling of a fight… I dashed towards him and followed up my attack. Two quick strikes to the shoulders and a high kick. That was all it took to send both boys tumbling down… 


	5. BAD IDEA

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I grinned as the two boys hit the ground, and suddenly two girls ran over, they caught the boys and looked up at me.

They introduce themselves as Maka and Tsubaki; I realized they were Soul and BlackStar's actual partners…

The boys quickly regain consciousness and grin, "Well, you're pretty strong; for a newbie that is. You don't even have a weapon yet…"

I smile and walk off; I traveled through the crowd as I tried to find my classroom. I bump into someone in the hall as I try and figure the DWMA's tunnels out… I look up and see Kid,

"Are you lost?" he asks bluntly.

I nod looking into his eyes, we really are twins aren't we? We look so similar….It's weird how I didn't even knew he existed.

He grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Thanks, now where am I supposed to be?"

He laughs, "You have mostly the same classes as me so first we are going to the Mr. Sid."

We both turn and walk towards the classroom. I notice he seems a lot more open than he was this morning,

"You seem more... open now."

He turns as we walk, "It's good to see you're not completely incompetent. You did pretty well against Soul and BlackStar."

"They shouldn't have fought together, their souls won't work together."

We then walk into a large class room full of kids… I follow Kid up to where he sits along with the Thompson Sisters, his Weapons. Liz and Patti are nice; Patti seems to be very ADHD….

As I sit down, BlackStar, Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki walk in and sit in the row in front of us. I look towards the door as a huge man walks in. The first thing I notice is that he has blue skin.

I turn to Kid, "Is he a zombie?"  
Kid laughs, "Yes, Mr. Sid is a Zombie. He's also a teacher here."

I nod and put my head on the desk. This place is so weird…Zombies? 


	6. NORMAL LIFE

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I've been at the DWMA for a week now and everything is starting to become normal. I live with Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patti.

Everything was normal, well as normal as it got at the DWMA; Kid woke everyone up at eight in the morning. Why? Because eight is symmetrical. I was OCD, but not nearly as bad is Kid. When the furniture was moved, and the pictures crooked I would freak out too.

We were running into a problem though: I usually tagged along with one of the other teams for missions. I still didn't have a weapon.

Today, I was with Tsubaki and BlackStar; we were going on a special mission. There was a spotting of the Uncanny Sword Masamune, and reports of a stray weapon.

I really didn't like being the third person on a mission... it seemed to make things unbalanced...asymmetrical...

As we walked into the town it seemed empty, like a ghost town. BlackStar hates quiet…

"HEY! Anybody here!" BlackStar shouts into the empty streets. Tsubaki follows after him in to the town, I sigh and follow…

Suddenly a girl runs out of an alley into BlackStar, and falls to the ground,

"Mei! What are you doing here?"

Mei turns to BlackStar, "Shoot, what is the DWMA doing here?"

"What are you doing here? They said you ran away!"

Mei turns to BlackStar, she appears to be wounded, "I couldn't stay there…It didn't work… besides it looks like you found a new weapon, my sissy, Tsubaki."

I look between the faces trying to figure out who this new girl is.

"Oh, yeah, Kumiko…this is my friend, Mei. She WAS a DWMA student. She ran away after about two weeks, she was my weapon before Tsubaki. We were both raised by the DWMA after Star Clan fell…"

Mei smiles at me, "You look kind of funny. What's up with your hair?"

"My name is Kumiko, I'm a Shinigami."

Mei grins and we all walk into the town. I explain to Mei what's going on while BlackStar tries to talk to some villagers.  
A shout from BlackStar's area causes everyone to turn. The villagers seem to be arguing with him. Suddenly, one strikes BlackStar across the face, as soon as BlackStar turns back to the attacker, a shadow falls over the village.

I shadow moves to the center of the villagers and forms into a tall cloaked man, he looks at Tsubaki,

"Little sisters..." 


	7. A FIGHT TO REMEBER

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

The villagers all back away quickly as they see a fight setting itself up. Masamune walked towards us… I looked at Mei I needed a weapon.

"You're a weapon right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Come on! Let's try it out!"

"Urgh...Fine…" grumbled Mei.

She shifted into a set of dual blades. I grasped the hilts of her sword forms and we ran towards Masamune, followed by BlackStar and Tsubaki. We both launched relentless attacks, but Masamune blocked them all easily.

As I jumped at Masamune, distracting him from BlackStar, I heard BlackStar shout.

"Soul Sympathy! Trap Star!"

Suddenly Tsubaki forms into a chain scythe and traps Masamune. As Masamune is caught, I follow up the attack,

"Soul Sympathy, Death Blade."

I put my hands together as Mei forms into a large great sword; my energy is compressed by the black needles that form on my shoulders, I run forward and slash Masamune he falls to the ground and forms into a long black katana.

Mei and Tsubaki run forward and grab the sword before me and BlackStar can stop them. As they both slump over at touching the sword I look at their souls to see the Masamune trying to absorb them as they fight back.

I look back at BlackStar as villagers attempt to attack him. I run over and grab the club that was about to collide with his skull,

"What the Hell did he do?"

The villagers glared at me, "He's Star Clan! The dirty bastards!"

BlackStar looks up at me, "It doesn't matter they can't kill me…" The look in his eyes. They're so different from the ones I know…

I shrug and turn towards Mei and Tsubaki watching their souls struggle with Masamune… I then realize something; all their souls bear a strange resemblance…

Are they all related? 


	8. WAITING

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I have nothing to do but sit and wait. I feel horrible that there is nothing to do but sit and watch Mei and Tsubaki. I have no idea what's going on, but by the looks of their souls they definitely aren't having a tea party.

Mei and Tsubaki are lying motionless next to the sword, Tsubaki is wearing her normal attire a tan dress with gloves and a star sewn onto it. I smiled; she really is devoted to BlackStar...they make a good team.

Mei on the other hand is dressed similar to Tsubaki her shirt is the same as the top of Tsubaki's dress but it is black. Her hair and eyes are almost the same, but Mei looks younger. She wears two belts strapped across her waist over her black shorts. Mei has big, baggy gloves that start at her elbow and come down to her wrists, her sneakers are black with big white Xs on the front like everything else and the outfit was completed by a strange looking scarf.

The two girls are obviously sisters; it's not as obvious as me and Kid but you can still tell. I stare at the two of them silently praying as I absent-mindedly ran my fingers across the whites stripes in my hair, mine are on the right, Kid's are on the left, so when we stand next to each other it's almost symmetrical….

I jump when I see Tsubaki and Mei suddenly jolt up and Masamune disappear. I smile and hug tackle them both. I was scared that they wouldn't win…

I tilted my head sideways, but quickly snap it back, remembering Kid would harass me that I'm not symmetrical when I do that.

I start to ask, "Where's Masa—?"

Tsubaki interrupts, "When we won the fight I absorbed him as another form that I can use." She smiles.

Tsubaki smiles as she turns to BlackStar and he stands up bloody from the beating the villagers gave him. They hug and I turn to Mei,

"Hey, you're not too bad."

She grins a kind of psychotic grin, "Looks like you need a weapon, I guess I will grace you with my presence and return to DWMA with you."

I smile, "Really!?" I hug her again as everyone groups back together, all of us smiling. Another mission completed.

We all laugh and start to head back to the DWMA. It was gonna be a fun night, telling everything to the rest of the group. I had a feeling that Mei and BlackStar might exaggerate a bit though.  
It was a good feeling to know that I had friends; this was the first time in a while. We all walked back to the DWMA heading to Maka and Soul's place- it would be fun to brag.

I smiled to myself as we entered the Death City, which had been previously unknown to me, but now…It's like I couldn't live without it, and everyone here: Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, BlackStar, and now Mei; my partner. 


	9. A PARTY AND A DRESS

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

Suddenly, my phone rang, I looked down and it was Kid. I flipped it open and held it up to my ear, 

"Y'ello?" 

"Um… what?" Kid responded. He sounded confused... 

"Hi…" 

"Oh, yeah… anyway, Soul and Maka are having a party tonight, and they want us to come." 

"Sweet!" 

"Ok, be at the mansion at eight. The party starts at nine." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever. See you later, Nee-san." 

"Good-bye, Imouto." 

I hang up the phone and we walk towards town I smile at Mei, Tsubaki, and BlackStar. 

"Hey Guys, We got a party tonight, Soul and Maka's place." 

BlackStar and Mei both immediately begin to cheer. 

"It's sort of formal though, so I need to go get a dress…" 

Tsubaki smiles, "I have a nice dress so I'm going to go home and get ready. Come on BlackStar." 

I turn to Mei, "Do you have a dress?" 

"Do I look like I have a dress!?" 

"Ok, come on you need a dress. It's formal." 

"No…" 

"Come on you have too!" 

"No." 

"You are wearing a dress and you're going to like it!" 

I grab Mei's arm and pull her towards the shops. We walk down the streets laughing and looking at dresses, most are to formal or too short. I am looking for something formal and white…I like white. It's so clean… 

Mei is looking for something that does not look like a dress at all. We finally turn a corner too sees a small and dimly-lit shop. Mei smiles and walks towards it, 

"This place looks nice!" 

I raise an eyebrow and stare at Mei, "It looks like we're going to get mugged if we go in…" 

She just grins and walk inside we look around and see barely anything. The shop is mostly bare with a few clothing racks in the back. I turn around and look at a sign on the door. Apparently, the shop has been closed down and everything is free. 

I turn to see Mei wandering towards a clothing rack. She sees something hidden in the back, and she pulls it out to find a dress. It is green with puffy sleeves. It looks pretty, but it's so short. Mei looks back at the shelf and pulls off a loose pair of pants that flare out at the bottom. She smiles at me, grabs a few other things off the rack, and runs into another room. 

I shake my head and turn back to the racks. I grab a long dress, it is pure white, with black ties in the back and it has a pair of tight, matching black gloves. They are formal and reach up to my elbows. 

Mei steps into the room in her green dress and pants, she's still wearing her sneakers but she braided her hair and has slid on a pair of gloves, one is up to her elbow and made of fishnet. The other is short, black and cuts off at the knuckles.  
I smile and step out, I change into the white dress and the gloves. I look around for the last touch: shoes. I grab a pair of white sandals from a nearby closet. 

I walk out to see Mei has put her scarf back on I smile and we both head towards the mansion. It's 7:50; almost time. 


	10. SECRET MISSION?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

As we enter the mansion, Kid appears. He is dressed in a white suit, and his hair seems more than it's usual perfection. I smile, 

"Hey, Nee-san you ready? Where are Liz and Patti?" 

"They're not coming, " he checks the clock up in the hallway and turns to the door. "Hey,

Imouto, it's time to go."

I nod and we all begin to walk to Soul and Maka's, Mei lingers behind us a few steps checking out what has changed since last time she was in Death City.  
I look up at Kid— he's a few inches taller than me, only a few— He looks sad. His normal alert eyes seem cloudy and confused…his steps are long and slow and he seems to have a bit of a slouch. 

"What's wrong, Nee-san?" 

He looks towards me, "It's nothing Imouto," 

I give him a weak smile, "You can't lie Kid. Something's up." 

He sighs and turns to check if Mei can hear us, "I was talking to Dad before you got here…" 

"And what'd he say?" 

"He was talking about a new mission that's becoming available…there's a man almost ready to

become an afreet… but there's a problem: he disables weapons from transforming…" 

"H-how does he do that?!" 

"We're not sure, he seems to have a soul wavelength that disrupts other people's souls. It won't affect shinigami, but it can drive people mad." 

"So what is he going to do about it?" 

"He wants to send us there without our weapons…" 

"So what's the problem? We head over there, whoop his ass and come back?" 

Kid laughs, it's a dry little chuckle; you can tell he's not really happy…. 

"I wish it was that easy… He's a powerful man, and I don't want you to get hurt…" 

"It's both of us, I can watch your back." 

Kid nods as we walk into Soul and Maka's house. Mei appears behind us as we walk in, she immediately runs up to BlackStar and they high-five. They both walk towards Soul and they all seem to be arguing and laughing at the same time. It's kind of funny to watch. Maka, Tsubaki, and this cat woman appear to be talking and laughing… 

Even though I tried to reassure Kid about the mission, I'm still worried about it too… That man sounds dangerous… I try to smile and enjoy the party, but it all seems so fake for us to be there laughing, while evil is plotting and killing.


	11. BAKA?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

Everyone seemed so happy at the party, so I put on a fake smile, hoped it didn't look too plastic, and tried to join in the fun.

Something felt kind of weird though…something was wrong. I scanned around the house, searching for whatever was disturbing me.

Kid nudges me in the side and whispers, "There are eight people here…" He sounds so dreamy. I look at him and he looks happy, like everything is perfect. He seems to have forgotten about his chat with dad.

I smile and count everyone in the room, Maka, Tsubaki, the cat woman...I think her name is Blair, Mei, BlackStar, Soul, me, Kid, and there appeared to be someone I couldn't tell who it was they were short and covered by some sort of hood, I guess kid forgot to count himself…I wasn't going to mention it.

I walk over to the figure. He seems weird. His soul... it's so easy to read, it could bond with anyone. But it seems aggravating, he… what the heck is wrong with him?

I walk over to the figure…. And suddenly,

"BAKA!!!"

I jump back, surprised, as the cloak flies off and there stands a smallish animal…he looks like an aardvark I think…

"I shall tell you of my mighty tale, the tale of EXCALIBUR!"

"Umm, what?"

"BAKA." He then begins to sing,

"Excaliburrrrr...Excaliburrrrr...From the United Kingdom, I'm searching for Heaven, I'm going to California. "

I stare completely dumfounded by the strange singing aardvark….the rest of the party goers have seemed to notice him. And everyone stares at the creature as it begins to list off rules, I turn towards the door and walk outside…its cold outside. I can't get sick because I'm a shinigami, I still shiver though, even though it doesn't affect me I still feel the cold.

I am walking through the town alone, I'm thinking about what's going on…everyone is off partying, but I'm thinking about the mission…Kid is worried I'm going to get hurt…but I'm strong…

I can fight, and I'll be able to fight; we'll be able to win, won't we? I don't know…I've only had Mei for a little while, and before that I was strong, but for a shinigami I'm weak…Yeah I could beat a lot of the DWMA students, but….what does that mean in a real fight…?

My thoughts are interrupted by someone walking behind me, I turn quickly expecting to see Kid, or Mei, but instead I find Spirit. I turn and look up at him; he stands next to me,

"Kumiko, your father wants to speak with you. by the way do you know where Maka is? I wanted to take her to dinner tonight."

I smile to myself, I wasn't going to tell Spirit where Maka was. He is very protective, but he annoys her a lot.

"Uh, no I haven't seen her. Is my Dad at the mansion?"

Spirit nods and walks off searching for Maka. I sigh and start to head towards the mansion which I have begun to call home… 


	12. FATHER

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

As I approach the mansion, I begin to think about what my father wanted….was he going to talk to me now about the mission…?

He talked to Kid first because he was older…or because Kid is stronger? Am I jealous…? My mom... she really never liked me, I was too much like the rest of my family….

My father, Death, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't give love and care… Kid and I were never going to be normal kids because we weren't; we were shinigami, but I didn't have any abilities….I was a weak shinigami, I didn't care about symmetry as much as kid…I wasn't nearly as strong as my brother or father….

I walked into the study of the mansion, trying to stand as tall as I could….

"Ah, glad you could make it Kumi-chan," My father seemed to be as joyful as ever did he even know how dangerous this could be.

I nod and smile as he continues, "Kid already told you what's going on, so I want you to know that you two need to be ready to leave by tomorrow."

I nod and turn to walk out of the room. I hear my father turn back to his mirror as he contacts someone through the powers I have only begun to understand.

I walk up to my room and shut the door. My room is simple: two dressers on each side and a single twin bed in the middle. I sit down on the center of the bed and look around.

I need to perfect my summoning abilities before I could leave. I focused so hard on the shirt lying on the dresser… finally; it appeared in a bunch of shadows in my hand…

I smiled, this isn't that hard…. I lay down on my bed thinking of tomorrow.

I awoke to the sound of an alarm…I looked at the clock it was eight in the morning, and Kid was waking up. I walked downstairs to find Liz and Patty making pancakes. I smiled; Patty turned to me and grinned,

"We're making pancakes for Kid and Kumi before you go!"

I smiled and sat down, seeing that there was pancake batter everywhere. Kid would be furious…. Kid walks downstairs, and he's half asleep, so he doesn't notice the mess.

After breakfast, we both walk out of the house and we get on a train. We're heading for a small town in the forests of Russia….

I sleep most of the ride there, and as we got on the train, we were greeted by a couple stares from passengers. Kid stares them down…

Kid shakes me awake,

"Imouto, we're here."

I blink my eyes, wiping the sleep out of them as we walk into a small town. it seems deserted. The train speeds off, away from here leaving us alone in a ghost town.


	13. GHOST TOWN

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

As soon as I stepped off the train, I could feel it. So could Kid; you could tell because he was tensed up… I looked around the town, and saw it was  
totally empty… No souls except for this one soul…it was so twisted and dark….it was disruptive and annoying too. We walked towards where it was coming from.

As we walked through the town, I saw something dash through the alley. I tensed up ready to fight, but Kid hadn't noticed the shadow. I turned towards him to tell him, but I saw it: the almost Afreet. It was huge and covered in shadows, and looked like a giant lizard thing. And it was right behind Kid.

I pushed him out of the way as the monster lunged, its fangs glistening with blood. I screamed as Kid fell to the ground. He rebounded up in a fighting position.

I looked down. There was blood all over me, I was covered everywhere in my blood and the blood from the monster. I tried to stand up, but I could barely stay balanced. I looked around and saw Kid. He was furious…I clenched my fists and stared at the monster.

I ran towards, it trying to knock it off balance by swiping its legs. I managed to knock it off balance, but my vision was spinning. I swore I would not be weak. I started to fall backwards, but caught myself.

I blinked hard and tried not to pass out. As the monster stumbled around, Kid jumped up and pounded its neck. It spun onto the ground the monster screamed and lurched forward.

I ran up and lodged my fist into its side. As it fell over, fresh, red blood poured all over the ground. I looked towards Kid as he gaped in horror. I looked down at my side, the wounds weren't healing, so I was still losing blood. I looked up at Kid, my eyes wide.

As my vision blurred again, I slumped onto the ground. Why wasn't my stomach healing? I looked up again,

"Nee-kun?"

"KUMIKO!" he runs over and catches me as I fall forward.

He raises his hand and summons a gate back to the mansion. He picks me up easily and steps through.

I blinked up at him as we walked in. I looked around the office; Spirit and Stein were inside the room as Kid walked me in, I looked down— there was blood all over the floor. It was mine… I looked around and fell unconscious.


	14. OWWWW

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

There was so much darkness and so many faces. I saw everyone; Kid, Shinigami, so many faces, and then Mei…she was my partner. We needed to work together, I couldn't leave her…

And then I saw the monster. It lunged towards me all over again, and my eyes snapped open. I was in a hospital, Kid was sitting in the chair, his head was resting on the foot of my bed.

I smiled, he looked like he had been here for awhile, "Wake up sleepy head."

Kid jolted awake and stared at me for a couple seconds before hugging me,

"Kumiko…why?"

I grinned, "It was right behind you. I didn't want it to hurt you, so I got in the way. Why didn't the wounds heal?"

Stein walked in, "I can explain that, the monster's soul wave lengths temporarily disrupted some of your powers. Kid passed out right after teleporting you two here. Oh, and you have a visitor. Kid, your father wants to talk to you."

Mei ran into the room as Kid and Stein walked out.

"AH!!! You're awake what happened!? You were here and then you disappeared and now you're in the hospital!!!"

I smiled and explained what had happed, she grinned and we were both chatting about what happened.

Suddenly, Kid walked in pushing the door away. Something was wrong. Mei looked up at him for a couple seconds, and then she dashed out of the room. Mei tried to stay away from Kid…her bounciness and his…stoniness caused them to clash.

He stared at me before I spoke up, "What's wrong?"

He sat there for a few seconds before speaking up, "I'm in trouble because I let you take the hit…Dad is punishing me because I didn't protect you."

"What?!? I... I... does he not think I can protect myself? I-I'm able to take care of myself! I was the one who was protecting you, what'd you think would happen if I hadn't jumped in the way? It would have bitten right through your neck…you would have been dead…"

"I could've dodged it…"

"Fine…" I stand up and walk out of the room. I turn around in the hallway to see Mei,

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving…"

"W-where are you going...?"

"I don't know, I'm just leaving…I can't deal with it."

"I'm coming too!"

"W-why?!?"

"Cuz, it's no fun here…, if you leave then Imma be stuck without a meister…again…"


	15. BUH BYE

**. sorry about that I had some uploading issues with chapters 15 and 16…15 was actually 16 and so was 16 so here is the real 15 and 16 and 17 will be up soon –.-;**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

We had left death city without any trouble, Kid was probably the only one who knew we had left most people won't notice something until tonight which gave us about 4 hours to get away.

I turned to Mei as we we're walking through the desert she had rolled up her sleeves it was probably hot… I couldn't tell… I began to stare at her arm when I saw a strange star shaped tattoo on Mei's arm.

"Mei? What's that tattoo on your arm?"

"Oh…My Star Clan tattoo?"

"I didn't know you where part of Star Clan…"

"Well Technically I'm not…"

We finally the end of the desert, there is a small town here that we can stay in for the nigh…no one's going to search for us outside of town anyway.

"w-what'd do you mean." I stutter? I knew Star Clan was a ferocious group of warriors that were known to do anything for money…BlackStar was supposed to be the last in the line…

Mei smiles at me, "You look silly when you're confused! I was born into the Nakatsukasa family but when I was really little Star clan attacked and kidnapped me I grew up with black star and didn't know about my family until I came to the DWMA after i ran away, this is my second time."

I smile back at Mei I guess it's my turn to tell my story, "I'm kinda boring then…I was raised by my mom who never really liked me…a couple months ago Death sycthe and Dr. Stein showed up at my house and took me…I guess they we're afraid I would start using my shinigami powers and hurt people I don't know though."

Mei listens and continues to smile, "So where are we going then?"

I hadn't really thought about this, " Well I do know my way around Washington DC, It's where I grew up…It woudn't be to hard to find a p-lace and there are plenty of bad souls we could train and collect souls. The DWMA doesn't do a lot of work ther so we'd be safe for awhile."

Mei nods and we head into town, "we could stay here for a couple days, before we head to DC."

As we walk around town I look around neither of us really wanted to stay in a hotel so we were searching around for an abandoned house or something….

Finally we find a warehouse that has been closed for awhile there are a couple couches inside and some trash I guess it'll be home for a few days.

_One week later_

I yawn as I wake up to Mei about to jump on top of me, I roll out of bed before she hits. We have been in DC for a couple days, I hadn't had trouble finding us an apartment, in old building that had been closed down contained us and a few other drifters.

I yawned, "Hey Mei….what are we doing today?" We had a perfect life for now, and occasional tainted spirit would show up and we always got into street fights, Food wasn't much a problem we we're both fast and the vendors never missed a hot dog or two.

Mei grins, "last night I picked up some strong soul wave lengths before we went home."

Last night we had been out patrolling the streets.

"Yeah I felt it too we should check it out."

We both walked out of the building and headed to the streets grabbing a funnel cake before we headed off towards the monuments.


	16. CITY LIFE

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

As we walk along the busy streets of DC, I try and locate the evil force from yesterday. We had to wear more normal clothes to blend in with the rest of DC, so I was currently wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank top paired with a solid black pair of converse. Mei had decided to go Goth and was dressed in baggy black cargo pants, a black hoodie over probably a black shirt with her hood up. Her combat boots had red laces the only bit of color on her.

When we turned onto the next street, I immediately felt the soul, it was closer today and there were three, wait, four with it.

"Mei, there are four of them... Two witches, one soul that seems to have a witch part stuck to it, and another soul. The last two are combined... It's a meister, and a weapon they're not much older than us, but their soul is so tainted..."

Mei looks at me and then looks to the side, "I think I found them."

I follow her gaze and see three figures, a woman in her mid thirties with blondish hair. She was the evil soul and a witch. There was a young girl standing next to her with longish white hair; also a witch the older had a serpentine look while the younger resembled a slender toad.

The other two figures are weirder: a man in his early thirties is what he looks like, but his soul seemed much older. He had a wolfish aspect as he turned his head I saw his eye, it was the eye stolen from the witch leader. What where the witches doing with him?

The last one's gender was undistinguishable, and not much older than me and Mei, but he was dressed in a cassock and had short pink hair. This one looked incredibly shy. I almost felt bad for him... But there was so much taint on his soul... he was surrounded in a darkness that appeared to be its own being, his weapon?

We had been gone from Shibusen for only a week, but standing here with Mei and near new enemies, it felt so far away.

I looked back over to see the woman staring at me... She could probably see my soul, and it's not very often that you see a shinigami wandering the streets of DC with a member of Star Clan.

She looks at us and smiles. I can read her face like a book... She wants us to help her... And by the looks of them, I could tell that it probably wasn't good...


	17. GOOD NIGHT

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

The women motioned for her team to stay and she walks towards us as, she stops in front of us and smiles,

"I'm medusa…I have a deal for you…I need something protected and I hear you guys are pretty good at it."

Me and Mei had only been here a week but when your as good as we are word goes around this was nothing new… but there was something wrong why would a witch be approaching a shinigami… something was odd I wanted to find out.

I look at her and nod as she motions for us to follow her I turn and quickly explain to Mei, "There's something wrong here I want to find out we're going go with her and do a little investigating."

Mei nods and we follow after medusa she quickly introduces us to the rest of the team, "Eureka, the frog witch, Mizune, the mouse witches aren't here right now, Free, the wolf man, and Crona the demon swordsman."

I glance at each of their faces, none of them have the same evil as Medusa, and they seem either scared or unaware of her evil.

We walk around DC for about an hour before we reach an old factory building I immediately can feel something weird inside, Mei looks at me she feels it to.

As we enter into the factory I looks round masking my astonishment, inside are thousands of vials and tubes filled with what looks like black blood.

Medusa turns to me, "The black blood is crucial in our resurrection of the Keishin, It is finished we need to keep it here for one more night and we will soon attack Shibusen and Revive Asura."

I nod keeping my face blank so she won't notice my plan, "When do we get paid?"

She grins, "Mercenaries… tomorrow we will pay you. Just keep everyone but me and my team out of here alright."

I nod and she leaves I wait a minute before I turn to Mei, "We're going to have to destroy the lab…"

"B-but she'll see us if we leave!"

"That's why we're not leaving, if she manages to resurrect Asura the world is going to be engulfed in madness…."

"Okay…but how are we going to destroy the lab?"

"simple, shift into your weapon form please."

Mei nods and shifts. I look around the room the main concentration of black blood is in the center…

"Soul Resonance!"

Mei shifts into a larger two handed great sword, and I look at the black blood.

"Death Blade!" I slash the blade in an arc running it through the container, the black blood spatters everywhere it shreds and destroys the entire surface slowly eating itself I turn to see Medusa she is standing outside laughing…

She is holding a briefcase; inside it is a container of black blood, "I guess we attack tonight then…!"

I gasp as the black blood rips through my stomach I fall onto the ground as another tube shatters and large pieces of glass land around me.

I grab one and quickly scribble onto the surface, 42-42-564, my father's carefree face appears on the glass, but it quickly changes to confused and worried,

"Kumiko-kun where are you?"

I cough ligtly and a bit of blood drips from my mouth, "there's no time, Witch Medusa is planning to revive Asura she's leaving to attack Shibisun right now. You have to stop her she has a container of black blood…there's not much time."

My father nods and stares at me solemly he looks so different when he's serious, "How many are there?"

"three witches, a werewolf, and a demon swordsman. Oh, and dad? Don't tell kid I called…"

My father stares at me for a few seconds before nodding and closing the conncetion. I look around the blood is surronding my body and it has covered Mei completely as it covers my face I try and scream but it's no use.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

Kid's POV

I walk quickly into the death room my father called me and I have no idea why, I was told it was urgent. I also noticed that all the members of Shibusen seem to be panicked… I look around to my father and death scythe in the room, I sigh inwardly hoping Kumiko had come back…It's all my fault…

Father and scythe immediately stop talking as soon as I enter, they look up at me and father speaks,

"We have received a unanimous tip that a witch is planning to attack Shibusen tonight, her target is to revive Asura… you are going to be guarding the dungeons."

Father Turns around back to his mirror as I nod…He was never this serious something must be wrong…"

I walk out of the room heading down to the dungeon grabbing Liz and Patti on the way there…What's going on?

_Approximately six months later_

Kumiko's POV

I blink my eye's open confused… Am i dead? I look around I'm inside a wrecked building suddenly everything comes back to me…and then I feel it the madness…. Its everywhere…it…it's trying to get inside my head I shake my head trying to clear the feeling away…

I look around the room and see Mei lying on the ground. I shake her awake and we both stand up in silence.

I look at the damaged computer monitor…it says I have been unconscious for 6 moths…has the madness been here the entire time?

We stand up and I look around again I need to get back to Shibusen. We walk outside everything just seems more chaotic but everyone is still alive I can sense several witch souls but that's not my main focus.

I immediately head towards the train station getting aboard one heading out west… as soon as I get aboard I turn to Mei,

"This isn't good apparently our warning wasn't enough… I'm going to try and contact my dad, can you try and find some information about what's going on?"

Mei nods and walks down the train cart. I walk into the bathroom and turn towards the mirror. 42-42-564, I sigh relived as his face appears,

"Dad?"

"Kumiko-kun?! You've been hiding somwhere for six months…how have 'ya been?"

I smile at my dads carefree face he has to atleast try and lightne evryones mood somehow.

"I think I was unconcous…. The black blood has been disrupted though and me and Mei go out. I asume it probably has something to do with the Afreet?"

Father scratvhes his head, "well your right we didn't exactly stop Asura, he's a sneaky one, but we have recently found his location and plan on attacking soon. We need you here."

I nod and motion that I'll be right back I walk out and grab Mei, as we enter into the mirror I notice the sky…it'd blood red…

We enter into the death romm my father is alone Mei breahes a sigh of relif,

"It's good to be back… I'm going to grab my clothes and then Ima find BlackStar."

I nod as she walks out I turn and hug my dad ive been gone for about half a year so ive missed everybody…

He hugs me with his large comical hands and then I let go and look up at him,

"Where's Kid?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I walk down the halls of Shibusen I've been gone for 6 months… while I was gone Asura the Afreet was resurrected, arachnophobia made up of the witch archnae has been causing trouble, they managed do get the brew. One of the magic tools that has power to destroy everything.

Mei ran off already to find BlackStar and Tsubaki…apparently there's been a lot of chaos some undercover witches, but shortly before I showed up, Medusa the witch has given us the location of Archnae.

A team is being sent out tomorrow made up of Kilik, thunder and fire the nature shamans, Maka and Soul, Oxford and Harver. Kid and I are going to be a guard. Tsubaki, Mei, and BlackStar are all currently at the Nakatsukasa residence.

The only thing that bothered me was the leader of the team, Medusa… Father explained everything about our situation…but still this can't end well.

I walk up the stairs of Shibusen heading up to the balcony where father said kid was… I'm not sure what to say…

Last Time I talked to Kid I yelled at him…Is he still mad at me?

I walk outside and the sun shines on my face…what a creepy sun… I look over to see Kid standing alone his shoulders are slumped forward and he is wearing his normal suit. I think he might have gotten a little taller…

I walk up behind Kid and whisper,

"K-Kid-Kun?"

Kid spins around quickly and gasped,

"Kumiko! W-Where have you been?!"

I giggle, "Shh, I've been asleep for about six months… don't shout."

Kid stares at me, "What happened?"

I sigh and explain what happened after I met Medusa.

"Dr Stein is going to check me out, because my body hasn't rejected the Black Blood yet."

Kid glances at me, "Hmm… It might take a little while for your body to wake up all the way."

He smiles I can tell he's worried, I am too, I guess it's just because I was gone for so long. He gives me a hug before I walk off to see Dr. Stein…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I walk down Shibusen's familiar halls. I walk to the infirmary and remember back to the first day I was here.

Stein walks up to me as we enter, he smiles kind of sadistically and takes a blood sample. I sit down in the chair and wait while he examines my blood and my soul.

He turns to me in his rolling chair,

"Well, the Black Blood isn't bonded with you, but your shinigami powers aren't working because your soul is still mostly asleep. All we need to do is jolt them awake! Now, this might hurt a little…"

"Wait!! Say what!?"

Stein charges his soul wavelength into me, hitting the middle of my stomach. I choke and cough up some of the black blood. Suddenly, my body begins to ache and I feel nauseated…

I fall onto the ground and my body starts to reject the black blood. I lie on the ground and moan as I start to sweat out the black blood.

I must have been laying there on the ground for a half an hour before I finally stopped shaking. I look up at Stein who is disposing of the blood sample from earlier.

He looks at me sympathetically, "Ah, you all done. How about we get you some food and let your friends in?"

I stare at him confused, when suddenly Mei and Black Star followed by Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty enter into the Infirmary. Kid walks in behind them and smiles.

Mei bounces on top of me and she and Black Star are screaming. Naigus walks in and tells them to shut up.

After an hour or so, everyone's decided to have a little party for Mei's and my returning. Soon everyone has left to prepare. Kid and I are left sitting in the Infirmary.

I look up at him and smile.

"We really are different aren't we…? I was completely engulfed in black blood...the same stuff that revived the Kishin. And in two hours I'm all better."

Kid nods, "That's why we are guarding the team tomorrow…" he looks around to make sure we are alone and then continues, "Father is giving us the Brew…He wants us to defeat Arachne…"

I look up at him surprised, "He's giving us the Brew!?"

"Yah…. Now come on, you need to get some rest; we have a mission tomorrow, and a party tonight."

I smile and wrap my arms around him, he hugs me back as I sigh, "I missed you nee-san…"

"I missed you too, Imouto…" 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I walk out of the Infirmary, feeling much better after I had showered and changed back into my normal suit. Kid smiles and we walk towards Black Star and Tsubaki's house— they had decided to host the party.

Mei, Liz, and Patty were already there. When we turned onto their street, we could hear blasting music; partly because of our shinigami senses, and partly because Mei and Black Star's idea of a party was obnoxiously loud music and lots of food.

Kid sighs as we walk towards the house, "Sounds like Black Star and Mei have already started."

I giggle as we walk in, it seems like Mei and BlackStar invited everyone from Shibusen. BlackStar and Mei are already on stage, dancing and singing. Patty is sitting up front cheering…about giraffes?

Liz was trying to flirt with an older Shibusen student, but this stopped as soon as Kid walked over. I think the boy pissed his pants… I love my nee-san so much.

Maka and Tsubaki are chatting quietly, but Maka is paying more attention to Soul who is flirting with close to every girl here…Poor Maka, Soul is such an idiot and she really likes him….

I smile as a boy walks up to me.

"Somebody call heaven, I think they just lost an angel."

I laugh at the irony of his statement and continue to listen. This boy is stupid, but I am kind of bored….He sits down and we talk for a little while, but I can feel Kid-kun watching me… Kid doesn't move until the boy tries to put his arm around me... Bad idea.

Suddenly, Kid is standing behind me, glaring at the boy… The boys realizes who we are, stutters out an apology and runs off. I laugh again as I turn to Kid,

"You really are creepy sometimes, nee-kun."

Kid smiles, "He was weird anyway."

I giggle and walk over to the bar. Shibusen doesn't have a drinking age, and I'm pretty sure I can't get drunk, so I accept immediately when I am challenged to a drinking game.

About thirty minutes, a lot of alcohol, and one very drunk Mei later, I beat everyone in the bar…Kid won't drink. The alcohol doesn't affect me, but Mei and BlackStar are up on a table singing with that annoying little aardvark, Excalibur,

"Excaliburrrrrr, Excaliburrrrrr,  
From the United Kingdom,  
I'm searching for heaven,  
I'm going to Californiaaaaa!!!"

Kid stares at them confused while I just laugh. Patty had made a giraffe out of silverware while Liz found another boy. Just as Kid begins to stand up, I pull him back down,

"Let her have some fun, nee-san."

Kid shrugs and sits down. I look around to see Soul and Maka talking. I don't think she's very happy...

"Soul you're such an idiot!"

"Why? What'd I do?"

"You flirted with almost every girl in here!"

"Your point?"

"Ugh, you're an idiot!" As Maka walked off, I thouht I saw the glimmer of a tear run down her cheek…

I turn around to see Mei as she passes out. I walk over to pick her up, then sling her over my shoulder easily; being a shinigami has its perks… Once I get back to the mansion, I lay her on the couch and head up to my room…

I hope she's not too hung-over tomorrow... this is the last time I play drinking games.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

I blink my eyes open. I can hear a weird noise it's like a low moaning… Did Kid mess something up again?

I yawn and walk down the stairs smiling as I realize I'm still wearing my pajamas, a black and white pair of flannel pants and a black cami with a skull.

I look around, and spot one of the many clocks and see that it's 7:30 AM. Kid is still asleep... I jump reflexively as I hear a scream and run down the hall running into Mei's room.

She is no longer sprawled out on the bed like I left her. I run over.

"Mei!" She is asleep but whimpering and screaming, "Mei! Wake up!!"

She snaps opens her eyes and claws at me I jump back and pin her hands against her, "Mei! What's wrong!?"

I remember this happened once before— one night shortly after we brought her back she woke up screaming and Black Star had managed to calm her down.

I run out of the house shouting to Kid to make sure Mei doesn't leave, but doubt he actually heard me. I run around the corner. Only another few blocks to go... I run up to BlackStar's house and bang on the door,

"Black Star! Black Star!! Mei's FREAKING OUT AGAIN!!" He appears in the doorway and I pull him with me back to the house.

We run into the house meeting Kid who is wearing a confused expression. He stares at us for a couple seconds before walking away and shaking his head.

We rush into Mei's room where she is hiding in the corner she looks up and sees BlackStar and screams, his eyes flash with recognition and he grabs her tight and says softly, "Mei… Mei… They're gone, don't worry. They're not going to come back…The nice people came and they're all gone now…"

She nods a little and drifts off into unconscious. I stare at him with my mouth gaping,

"What happened?" I asked, stunned by what had just happened.

He walks me out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him, "You know about the Star Clan execution, right?"

I nod my head. Black Star and Mei are the only two survivors, they were too young, so Shibusen couldn't kill them.

He scratches the back of his head, "As you know, Mei is Tsubaki's cousin… but their family was attacked by Star Clan right after she was born, and Mei was taken captive…What we usually tell people is that she was raised as my sister and we were both trained. But that's not quite what happened…See, Star Clan believed that the only way to grow strong was through pain and battle."

I stare at him frowning… "So you guys weren't taken in just because you were the only survivors, you were taken in as abuse cases?" It was known that my father liked kids and watched over them. He really didn't like abuse…

BlackStar nods sheepishly, "Don't tell Mei I told you, 'kay? She thinks it makes us look weak. She has nightmares about it a lot too."

I nod as BlackStar walks out of the house to get ready for the mission, and I walk back into Mei's room.

"Hey, Mei! Wakey wakey, we got a mission remember?"

She blinks up confused and then grins, "Alright, let's go!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

An hour later everyone has gathered in the Death room; Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Mei, and I are the team we are led by Medusa.

Father is bouncing around the room, "Alrighty then everybody you all are going to go in there and destroy which Archnae and all of Arachnophobia."

We all nod and head out,

"So," BlackStar speaks up, "How are we getting their?"

Medusa frowns at him, "There are a series of underground tunnels that lead to Archnae castle we will sneak in using these and disguise ourselves until we destroy the 8 gates leading to her main room."

5 DAYS LATER

The team has arrived at the base of the castle everyone has been split into teams and assigned a gate.

Kid and I are assigned to gate number 8 with our weapons. We are walking down the cold tunnels of the castle all of us are disguised in robes. I shudder and turn to kid,

"Why do we get stuck in the cold dark dungeon it's creepy down here and all the paths are like a maze."

Kid motions for me to shut up,

"I know it's annoying to be complaining but you could at least respond." I stick my tongue out at him.

Kid clamps his hand over my mouth and motions down the path way, Mei, Liz, and Patty are all in weapon form so it would be easier to disguise.

Kid and I press up against the wall hiding in the shadows as a figure emerges from the darkness,

"Hey, don't hide….I just wanted to say hello I don't get visitors a lot…I suppose killing everyone who comes here doesn't exactly make you popular but I mean doctor visit would be nice or something…"

Suddenly the figure is standing in front of us sharp gleaming teeth are inches away from my face, "Hello, My name is Yokai."

I press back against the wall, "Y-Your name is Demon?"

The figure laughs as the shadows start to melt away, "Yes, I am Demon What are your names?"

As light starts to fill the room the shadows hover around their feet I look up at them as they back off of me A young girl is standing their, she can't be much older then 10 she grins up at me her mouth full of sharp canines. Her blood red hair blend in against her blood spattered skin her red eyes pierce right into my looking into me.

"Will you all play with me?"

Her eyes are filled with insanity as she crouches in front of us.

"How about tag?"

Her hand shoots out and pierces Kid's shoulder it was so fast though neither of us knew what happened. He gasps at the pain and bites down.

"Tag! You're it"

The hallways fill with shadows again as the girl runs back down the path.

"If you guys play I'll even show you gate number eight!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 25

I stare at the demon girl for a moment before tightly grasping Mei and climbing up to the door. I can hear Kid following me as we both push open the heavy door. We jump up and look around the room; it's dark and it takes a few seconds for our eyes to adjust.

I blink before looking around: there are two other figures in the room. A short man with a top hat who appears to be yelling at the other man. The other man is scary…He has a creepy aurora…

His tan skin and dark hair stand out a lot. He doesn't have any weapons other than...a book? Seriously? As I turn to Kid to ask him what's going on, I hear a shout. I turn back to the two men as a black monster comes out of the book and destroys the other man.

Kid's and my eyes widen as we dash around a pillar, hiding from the man, who I presume is Noah… I gasp breathlessly,

"K-Kid! W-whatdidhejustdo?" My words come out jumbled and too fast as I try and figure out what just happened.

Before Kid can comprehend what I said, I feel hot breath on my neck. I freeze up as a voice whispers from behind me,

"Shinigami twins? I would love to collect you…"

I scream and pull out Mei and push him away. He laughs and smiles at me as Kid pulls out Liz and Patty. Kid fires blindly at him a few times as I spin the swords in my hand,

"Soul Resonance! Death Blade!"

I swing at Noah, but he laughs and catches the blade in his hands as he swings his body to dodge kid's shots.

Noah chuckles again, "I really don't want those weapons of yours, so how about you two come with me," He pauses as he says this and opens the book. The black monster comes out again and wraps it tentacles around me and Kid, pushing us against the walls, "And I let them live?"

I scream again at him. I can hear Mei screaming at me not to listen to him, but I ignore her as I see Kid drop Liz and Patty. Noah smiles and the tentacles pull Kid into the book. I scream again as I hear Noah's voice behind me,

"Why don't you listen to your good big brother and save your little friend's life?"

"Y-you bastard…"

"No need for hate. You're quite pretty, and I could have fun with you…or maybe I should take your weapon too…I'm sure I could have fun with her too."

I choke as he smiles lecherously; I silently drop Mei to the ground as she screams at me to stop.

"I-I-I'm sorry... Mei…" My mind blanks as I am pulled violently into the little book… 


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 26

I blink open my eyes as Kid shakes me awake, "Hey, Kumiko! Wake up!"

"What's going on?"

"We're inside the book…"

"I figured that much."

I sit up and look around we're floating in a mass of words, numbers, symbols, and letters. Suddenly a strange bird-like creature approaches us, "I am TOC, the Table of Contents for the Book of Eibon."

"H-How do we get out!" I gasp.

"Well I'm not sure, but getting to the end of the book would be a good way to start. I'll show you through the chapters, but be careful. I can't vouch for your safety."

Kid glares at TOC, "Do we have much of a choice?"

TOC shrugs and chants a spell quietly and we are warped into a strange looking world.

I look down, at myself as we enter the new world…I look like I'm wearing kid's clothes…I look up at TOC and my eyes catch Kid's he looks like me…

"TOC! WHY ARE WE AL MESSED UP!"

He clears his throat, "Each chapter is one of the seven capital sins, and this one happens to be Lust…"

"HOW DO WE GET OUT!"

Kid mumbles, "please stop shouting…"

I laugh, "Heh, you're wearing a skirt…"

Kid blushed deeply...Oh, damn, I wish I had a camera. As I grin at this, a new creature walks towards us. It is a succubus, a legendary lustful creature.

I grin at it and walk over my hands balled into fists, "Stupid little whore, I'm going to beat your face in…"

My fist collides with its face and it slides backwards with the force. I grin again, "Damn, I'm stronger like this…" I run towards to again releasing a barrage of kicks; I didn't even have to use my hands.

I laugh as the creature slides away, "Ha, ToC, what's our next challenge?"  
ToC Shakes his head at me, "The further you go, the less control you two will have."

I glare at him as he chants his little spell. "I don't care," I whisper, "I gotta get back to Mei and everyone…"

My eyes widen as we enter the next chapter— everything is a deep red and there is fire and steam.

"Whoa…This place…Kinda pisses me off…"

"Welcome to Wrath."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 26

I blink open my eyes as Kid shakes me awake, "Hey, Kumiko! Wake up!"

"What's going on?"

"We're inside the book…"

"I figured that much."

I sit up and look around we're floating in a mass of words, numbers, symbols, and letters. Suddenly a strange bird-like creature approaches us, "I am TOC, the Table of Contents for the Book of Eibon."

"H-How do we get out!" I gasp.

"Well I'm not sure, but getting to the end of the book would be a good way to start. I'll show you through the chapters, but be careful. I can't vouch for your safety."

Kid glares at TOC, "Do we have much of a choice?"

TOC shrugs and chants a spell quietly and we are warped into a strange looking world.

I look down, at myself as we enter the new world…I look like I'm wearing kid's clothes…I look up at TOC and my eyes catch Kid's he looks like me…

"TOC! WHY ARE WE AL MESSED UP!"

He clears his throat, "Each chapter is one of the seven capital sins, and this one happens to be Lust…"

"HOW DO WE GET OUT!"

Kid mumbles, "please stop shouting…"

I laugh, "Heh, you're wearing a skirt…"

Kid blushed deeply...Oh, damn, I wish I had a camera. As I grin at this, a new creature walks towards us. It is a succubus, a legendary lustful creature.

I grin at it and walk over my hands balled into fists, "Stupid little whore, I'm going to beat your face in…"

My fist collides with its face and it slides backwards with the force. I grin again, "Damn, I'm stronger like this…" I run towards to again releasing a barrage of kicks; I didn't even have to use my hands.

I laugh as the creature slides away, "Ha, ToC, what's our next challenge?"  
ToC Shakes his head at me, "The further you go, the less control you two will have."

I glare at him as he chants his little spell. "I don't care," I whisper, "I gotta get back to Mei and everyone…"

My eyes widen as we enter the next chapter— everything is a deep red and there is fire and steam.

"Whoa…This place…Kinda pisses me off…"

"Welcome to Wrath."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 27

MEI'S POV

I fell to the cold ground and screamed. Kumiko was being pulled into that bastard's book.

"NOO! MEI! STOP!"

I hit the ground and my vision blacked as I was shifted back into my human form. I looked over to Liz and Patti who were just as shellshocked as me, if not more.

Why did she follow her stupid brother? She could have held on... Why does everyone I know let go?

-FLASHBACK-

A little, three-year-old Mei is standing near the burning wreckage of a house. An older woman runs up and holds tightly onto Mei. Suddenly, several Star Clan assassins run towards them snatching the girl,

"Boss likes little kids, she'll do just fine."

"No..." the older woman cries, "Please, not Mei!"

The men just grin, "Hey, granny, howzabout we take this little cutie," the man runs his rough fingers acrross Mei's face, making her whimper, "And the rest of you can live peacefully?"

The woman cries out, but let's go of Mei. Mei shouts, "MOM!"

-END FLASH BACK-

I slumped onto the ground as Blacks Star and Tsubaki ran into the room. Black Star shouted, "MEI!" They run over and hug me tightly.

"She's gone..." 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

Chapter 28

3 DAYS LATER

Liz and Patti walked into the Gallows Mansion and walked past the perfectly arranged furniture. No one dared move anything. The only ones who had been inside since Kid and Kumi's disapearence into the Book of Eibon, were Liz, Patti, and Mei.

Shinigami-sama had not returned home since their disapperearance. Few had talked to him, and the ones that had were terrified— Shinigami-sama was pissed off...

As Liz and Patti walked by the main room, Mei's small figure was hunched in a chair.

Patti shouted, "Mei-chan! Come shopping with us! Tsubaki-chan and Maka-chan might come!"

Liz nodded eagerly, "Come on, Mei, I don't think Kumi would want you to sit around all day. Should we get Black Star again?"

Mei just sat and nodded absent-mindedly, "It's okay...I think I'll wait..."

"Mei..." both girls moaned, "Come on, we're going shopping and you're coming whether you want to, or not!" Liz grabbed Mei and pulled her out of the mansion.

As the girls walked around awakwardly, Mei would try whenever she had the chance to walk back to the mansion.

After about an hour of pulling Mei around, they rushed into a store and threw some dresses at her.

"Come on, Mei, try these on! You looked so cute at that party!" Liz smiled, pushing Mei into a changing room.

Mei walked out moments later in a deep blue dress that had no sleeves. As Liz examined her, she grabbed her arm.

"Mei! W-W-Where did all these scars come from...!"

Mei mumbled under her breath, "Star Clan..."

Patti stood nearby silently for once, and stared confusedly at Liz and Mei...

"I thought they were your family...?"

"Sorta..."

"Please, tell me what happened."

"Why do you care?" Mei challenged.

"Because we're your friends, Mei-chan!"

Mei and Liz stared at Patti, who had actually said something of intelligence for once. Mei looks from one to the other and sighs before launching into her narrative. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

Chapter 29

—FLASHBACK—  
Four-year-old Mei sits in the back of a rundown shack, not too far off of Star Clan territory. Her arms were bloody, and silent sobs shook her tiny body. A shadow appeared in the door way and slid across the room, a dark voice echoing through the room,  
"Bitch, don't run away from us!"

Mei sniffled quietly and stared up at the man with both fear and hatred.

"Ha, feisty."

He crosses the shadowy room and holds her up by her arm. He chuckles as he reveals the bloody arms covered in stabs, slices, and cuts.

"You're going to learn to deal with the pain. So stop your damn crying and shut the hell up!

Mei sniffed again, "Yes, White Star…"

"Damn straight!"

White Star dragged Mei out of the room and pulled her through the rain, as the blood mixed with water on the ground.  
White Star threw her into another darkened shed, but he followed in after her. He kicks a lump on the ground and shouts "Get up, Black Star! You bastard; did I say you could sleep!"

The lump shifts and reveals a spiky blue head, "No…"

He glares up at his father. White Star kicks the boy again, sending him across the room. He looks at a book on the ground…

"A Bible? Damn, boy, I didn't think you could read…"

He picks up the book and rips it in half, "Don't worry, no 'god' will come to save you…" White Star slams the door behind him and padlocks it before rushing off and cursing into the night.

"Are you alright, Mei-chan?" The young, bloody girl nods shakily and curls up next to him.

—END FLASHBACK—

Liz and Patti quietly stare at Mei as she finishes her story with empty eyes.

"M-Mei..."

"WAAAAH, MEI-CHAN, YOU'RE SO SAD! COME ON, LET'S BUY YOU SOME NEW GLOVES, AND THEN WE CAN TRAIN TO GET KUMI-CHAN AND KID-KUN BACK!"

"Shhh! Patti we're still in a store!"

Mei looks up and smiles at the two sisters and they walked off into the Sunset, which happens to be in a store in Death City.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 30  
KUMIKO'S POV

"Nee-kun?"

I hear silence echoing in my ears… Gopher must have taken him out again… That little bitch keeps trying to toture us beacause Noah pays more attention to us…Damn bitch…

I don't know how long we can take it; there's something inside this book that's calling us... It's scary…

"Kumiko!"

I spin around while floating in the nothingness,

"Kid!" I gasp his face is only half drawn on and one of his sleeves is ripped…

I rush over to him and rip off the other sleeve, and start to wipe his face off. He's in a state of shock I don't think; he's sure what's going on…Gopher hates him more…I guess she found his weakness.

Kid coughs and whispers, "Imouto, it's coming…"

"Kid!" He starts falling in the nothingness. I scream. Below us is a darkness it's growing into the nothingness… or is it the nothingness and is this the light?

"KID! What is that?"

The darkness underneath us begins to climb towards us, forming into a beast-like monster.

As it crawls in front of us, my head begins to spin, "Kid! It feels like madness!" I moan as the madness echoes against my head trying to split me open…

It begins to speak to us, the words aren't really making sense. It says it is one of the great ancient warriors along with my father and Eibon.

It comes closer to us and says, "You heard I was one of the eight warriors...and you were reassured? I am not you ally."

As it reaches towards us Kid pushes himself in front of me and the madness drips onto him, "KID!"

The darkness surrounds him and he turns to me...

"My skin is crawling…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 31  
MEI'S POV  
ONE WEEK AFTER THE SHOPPING TRIP

"MEI-CHAN!"

Black Star rushes into the room shouting, "Mei-chan! We have a mission, all of us! You, Me, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Liz, and Patti!"

"That's not all of us... Kumi-chan and Kid are still missing…"

"That's the point! The mission is to go find them!"

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah, come on! We have to get ready! Shinigami-sama wants us to leave as soon as possible!"

Mei grins and sits up and races after BlackStar. They run into the basement of Shibusen where the rest of the team has gathered. Shinigami-sama is standing there,

"The goal of your mission is to retrieve Kumiko and Kid from the book."

The kids walk into the magic circle that begins to glow and teleport them into the book,

"We won't let you down Shinigami-sama!"

The team opens their eyes to see that pure white surrounds them while black etchings and words float past them. A bird-like creature floats towards them and speaks,

"Hello. I am the Table of Contents, ToC. I assume you are looking for your friends? They passed through here while trying to get out. I think they are currently located at the end of the book."

Liz is the first to speak, "Can you take us there?"

"Not directly, you must go through the chapters…"

BlackStar moans, "How many chapters are their?"

Mei turns and glares, "Who cares! We have to go find Kumi-chan and Kid!"

The group nods and looks to Toc.

"Alright, let us enter the first chapter, Lust."

As the world changes around them they look around and see a strange looking wasteland.

"What's going on here?"

"HOLY CRAP!" BlackStar shouts, "I'M A GIRL!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 32  
KUMIKO'S POV

"Kid?"

I hear the voice whisper something and he looks at me again, "Yes I must test it."

"K-Kid?"

He rushes towards me and I dodge—barely— his fist rushes past my face and I leap backwards.

"Nee-kun what the hell are you doing!"

"Death is balance, it is perfection."

"DEATH THE KID!"

He continues to rush at me and I try and dodge and block most of his hits. He's so much faster now and stronger though... I scream again as his fist collides with my ribs.

I fall backwards as he rips open a hole in the air and jumps through. I can see buildings on the other side, I leap forwards wincing at my cracked ribs, and fall though as the hole closes.

Mei's POV

As Tsubaki and Liz finally shift back, everyone laughs. It turns out Tsubaki is the most perverted out of the entire group.

The group looks around. It seems Soul and Maka ended up somewhere else, but it doesn't matter because they'll catch up later.

As everyone turns to continue forward, we scream. Standing in front of Black Star is Kid, except he looks creepy and evil,

"K-Kid…" Liz calls out to him.

He doesn't even look up as Black Star runs at him screaming, "You idiot! We come to save you, and you become evil! Are you with them now?"

"Death is balance, it is perfection."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 33

KUMIKO'S POV

BlackStar and Kid are rushing at each other Hitting and throwing each other mercilessly, BlackStar rushes towards Mei, "Mei! LET'S DO THIS!"

Mei shifts into her weapon form as kid begins to release darkness and madness around him he shadows swirl around him like leaves in the wind and he grins.

Kid rushes toward BlackStar again and he's moving to fast as he shifts behind BlackStar his hand rips through BlackStar's torso ripping his stomach open.

Mei screams, "KURO-KUN!"

I stand up there's blood running out of my mouth and I think one of my organ's I punctured, but Kid…he's going towards Liz and Patti.

I grab Mei from BlackStar's hands he's still alive…He needs medical attention…

I stand behind Kid as his hand reaches towards Liz, She's crying and Patti is trembling behind her.

"Dammit KID!" I scream at my idiot brother, "ANGEL ARM BLADE! SOUL RESONACE!"

Mei's form shifts into a huge blade, the light glowing off of it is no longer black but a blinding white. I hit Kid sending him flying backwards.

"You're such and Idiot why did you go into it? Dammit Kid why?"

He rushes towards me and I stab through him pulling the blade back immediately.

He falls onto the ground and he reverts back to himself, "Sorry Imouto…"

"Kumi-Chan! Your stripes they connected!"

I grab kid in my arms as he falls. Mei shifts back to weapon and grabs BlackStar I can here him talking to her, "Are you okay Mei-chan? I thought I told you not to call me that anymore…my name is BlackStar now"

I turn around as the book begins to fade around us we appear back in Shibusen I look up to see my Dad standing in front of the four witches.

"Dad...Nii-san and BlackStar are hurt…"


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 34

KUMIKO'S POV

ONE WEEK LATER

I sit in the infirmary with Mei, BlackStar and Kid are currently asleep. BlackStar is still mad at Kid and Kid won't stop apologizing…

Me and Mei have been talking a lot lately. We talked about my childhood, we talked about her child hood, and I asked her about calling BlackStar Kuro. Apparently it means black like her name means dark…

I'm worried though after kid fell unconscious his Sanzu lines disappeared, Mine haven't unconnected but I'm not complaining…We're both so symmetrical now…

"Hey, Kumi-chan?"

I look up at Mei who sitting next to me.

"Huh?"

"What d'you mean? We're going to make you a Death Scythe. Actually, I heard that Shinigami-sama is splitting up all the souls from the Book of Eibon amongst our group…"

"I'm gonna be a Death Scythe!"

"Of course!" I smiled at her as Black Star slowly woke up. She grinned and went over to talk to him.

I walked outside and stood on the balcony…Now that I think about it, this was the room I was in when I was first brought here...


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOULEATER OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OTHER THEN MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS MEI AND KUMIKO!**

CHAPTER 35: EPILOGLUE  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
KUMIKO'S POV

I stood in the main auditorium of Shibusen. Kid was standing next to me. He grew his hair out a little and his Sanzu lines have begun to come back. My mother stood behind us holding us tightly…Shortly after Kid recovered, she came to see us and has lived with us ever since…

We're watching my Dad give a speech as the newest class of Shibusen graduates. I smile at Mei, BlackStar, and Tsubaki who just walked in with Liz and Patti. Soul and Maka are sitting up front with Spirit. I think I even saw Soul's brother come by earlier.

Our entire group has become Death Scythes, and we're all happily living on. Asura was defeated shortly after Noah.

BlackStar and Tsubaki both currently work at Shibusen replacing Sid and His partner, Nygus, the Nurse. Black Star teaches— he's actually really good with kids— and Tsubaki is the new nurse.

Soul and Maka are currently traveling with Spirit and working to make sure there are no big effects of Asura's Madness left anywhere.

Kid and I also both live here in Death City with, Liz, Patti, and Mei. We are in charge of guarding Shibusen, but I have a feeling we are going to be at peace for a long time.


End file.
